


A change

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: But cute daddy feels, F/M, Feels, I had so many feels for these two and I'm still not over my pain for him leaving, Tony being a good dad, but missing Ziva a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Tony left NCIS for his daughter. She was all he had left of Ziva, and he wanted to make sure that he did the right thing. Tali needs him and running into danger was stupid and he knew it. He just wanted Ziva to know that he was doing what he could and that he was thinking of his family before himself.





	A change

Christmas in Paris, there was no better place it was beautiful and Tali loved it. He watched her as they sat in one of the parks. She had gotten her walking down much better, and she had grown so much in the time that she had been with Tony. So much like her mother, he could see it. So strong, and happy. He had worried so much at first. She had lost her mother, Ziva was gone and he knew he was taking that hard and he had thought Tali might find it hard but she wasn't alone. She had him and he was more than happy to see her smile and be playful. Tony watched her a little longer before she tripped over her own excitement and face planted in the snow and got to his feet helping her up. She was grinning as he wiped away the snow and picked her up.

"Not all that funny, the snow isn't that deep. You could have hit your nose." He tap her nose with a gloved finger before walking back to the bench and grabbing her stuff. There was more to see in the city and he wanted her to see it all. As they walked, he talked. He told her every memory he had with Ziva here, every good moment, every bad. Everything. He had done it everywhere they had gone so far. She knew her mother and always told him about what she remembered as well. The times he had missed. Most of it was small sentences, jabber that he didn't always understand but it was enough. He wanted those memories and he wanted Tali to know how the two of them had met. How they had fallen in love. That no it hadn't been instant and there had been so much that got in the way but he had loved Ziva more than anyone and she would be his one. 

Always. 

Tony wasn't sure how long they walked through the city before they came back to the Hotel, Tali asleep with her head against his shoulder and holding tight onto him and he paused in the lobby as a woman brushed by him and he turned so quickly. But he was lucky Tali didn't wake up but the woman he saw had vanished. She looked so much like Ziva and he could have sworn there was a smile on her lips as she passed by. It sent his heart racing. Had he just imagined it. He shook his head as he made his way back up to their room and laid Tali down. Being careful to get her into dry clothes and not waking her up as he did the same. Tony's heart still raced but if it had been Ziva then her smiling meant he was doing the right thing and he was more than willing to believe that was what he saw. That she was happy with him and happy that Tali was happy and that was what mattered. 

Happiness. Even through loss.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a fic for every day up until the 25th. I have all slots filled, and I am getting them out there as fast as I can. I am trying to do two to three a day to catch up.


End file.
